


His Favorites

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I?” Doof asked, holding his hands up in front of him. Nux tried to see his face through the mask but could only see hints of skin here and there, too small to make anything out. “touch your face, that is.” he laughed softly, the sound lilting and pleasant. Not at all the harsh, rough voice Nux imagined he’d have."</p><p>Nux and Slit are celebrating after a raid. They're eager to sneak off by themselves when they realize they're being followed by someone who has had their eye on them for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KukkiisArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/gifts).



If there was one thing that war boys loved almost as much as a raid, it was celebrating a successful one.

Nux leaned his head back against the cool stone walls of Citadel and let the bass of Doof’s guitar and the war drums flood through him. All around him was the thunderous noise of war boys in the throes of jubilant victory, high on Shine and Rotgut, sparring and yelling and causing havoc. He tipped his jug to his lips and winced as he swallowed Citadel fire, priding himself on being one of the few war boys who could drink Rotgut without puking or doubling over in a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and craned his neck, searching the crowd for Slit, though trying to find anyone in the sea of white bodies and skull faces was truly the epitome of a needle in a haystack. Yelling someone's name was just as futile; you were simply drowned out by the Doof Wagon.

As he watched the blind guitarist, Nux found himself drawn to Doof in a way that made him uneasy. It was an eerie sensation, a feeling he was unable to ignore any longer. A feeling of being _noticed_. Nux forced another swallow and watched, impressed, as Doof’s long nimble fingers flew effortlessly over the guitar strings. He enjoyed a higher status than the war boys, privileges that came with being the armada’s herald. Most were keen to avoid him; whispers of his dangerous nature drifted around in the corridors and V8 room, but more than once Nux had caught snippets of conversation that spoke otherwise in the bunks at night. Apparently, some of the boys had been brave enough to seek the musician out. For a few, it had ended poorly. For others…

Nux tore his eyes away and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wasn’t going to focus on those things he’d heard, things that had made him hold his breath and tremble in darkness, wondering, envying. Not now when the night stretched out limitless with possibility and the promise of a good lay - these parties always got Slit in the mood. He put his jug down on a ledge and pushed off from the wall, swaying unsteadily for a moment. He needed to find Slit.

He pushed his way through the crowd of heaving bodies. Clay on clay, sand and sweat and heat. All the eyes that alighted on him were dark and blown out, pupils bleeding into irises. Shine. It was easy to spot, all you had to look for was searching hands and tented pants, flushed faces and heavy breathing. Nux remembered the first time Slit had gotten his hands on some and they’d taken it together, swallowing the tiny pills on top of Citadel in the night, hands clasped tightly as they stared up at the sky on their backs. Nux had moved only to climb onto Slit, the sudden need to consume him burning through everything else until he was a man possessed.

Suddenly he felt two strong hands wrap around him from behind and he started, his own hands grabbing the forearms as he turned. It was Slit, grinning wickedly, his body a furnace against his cooler skin. “Nuts” he purred in his ear, crushing him to his chest and sliding his hands down his back to squeeze his ass.

Nux laughed, pushing at him. “Slit, you’re high as fuck.” he yelled over the music, not entirely annoyed.

Slit’s face was inches from his own, his dark eyes half lidded, the corner of his eyes crinkling from his grin. Nux could smell the Rotgut on their breath thick in the air between them. “That a problem?” Slit arched an eyebrow. Nux leaned forward and bumped his forehead against him affectionately. “Nah.” and Slit pressed back with a pleased sound.

“Good.” Slit slid his hand up the back of Nuxs neck and cupped his skull, bringing his mouth against his. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, sloppy, and it went right through Nux directly into his cock. He made a surprised moan as he felt a tiny object being pushed gently against his tongue and he pulled back, opening his mouth to object but Slit put a finger to his lips and nodded, grinning breathlessly. It was a pill. Shine. Nux could feel it dissolving on his tongue already. 

He swallowed dryly. The smile Slit gave him made his legs weak. “Good boy.” Slit said into his ear and then he was pulling him further into the crowd, closer to the Doof Wagon. The sound was deafening and war boys pressed into him from all sides, war clay and gritty sand rubbing against him as he and Slit shouldered their way through.

Shine was fast, but then again, it could have just been Slit. As Nux let him pull him through the crowd he found himself focusing on his back muscles, the way they rippled and flexed as he twisted and turned past the others. Slit turned and threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him flush against him once more. 

“Feel it, yeah?” Slit asked, his hands running up and down Nux’s back restlessly. He had to all but yell into his ear; the screaming of Doof’s guitar was all consuming. Nux answered by sliding his tongue into Slit’s mouth and grinding against him simultaneously. It got exactly the reaction he was hoping for - Slit growled into his mouth and grabbed his ass.

It was too much and not enough - Nux could feel his heart rate accelerating, sweat standing out on his skin. Every inch of his body felt like the exposed ends of a raw nerve, but not painful, just exquisitely sensitive to everything going on around him. The war drums pounded up from the floor and through his body, his breath coming in difficult gasps from the pressure of it, the intensity. He felt Slit dig his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder and it drew a full body shudder out of him.

Nux tipped his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, his body swaying to the music. He smelled sweat and fire and smoke, Rotgut fumes and motor oil. He grinned stupidly, euphoria coursing through him. This was when he felt alive. With Slit and in the coupe. Give him a wheel or give him his Lancer, he wasn’t picky. Both of them satisfied the hunger that roared in him constantly, day in and day out, and he knew he would gladly fight to his death to keep both in his life. 

Slit brought him back to reality. “We’ve got an audience.” he said into Nux’s ear, his eager hands still pawing and caressing. Nux blinked and looked around them, past the other war boys wrapped around each other to the ones engaging in much more explicit acts in darker corners. Nobody was watching them. He shrugged and turned to catch Slit’s mouth in another kiss when Slit took his jaw and turned it toward the Doof Wagon, chukling. Reclining in his bungee cords like a pleased cat was Doof, no longer shredding riffs for the crowd but hanging easily from the cords, relaxed, his body turned toward them. Nux hadn’t even realized the music had stopped, so far gone was he with Slit’s attentions and the Shine working through his system.

He arched an eyebrow. “Slit. He’s _blind_. He ain’t watchin’ shit.”

Slit mouthed his way up Nux’s neck distractedly. “Fuck, I know that. But you look at him and tell me he ain’t watchin us.”

Nux frowned, his brows drawing together as he looked at Slit dubiously. “How high _are_ you?”

Slit laughed and shoved him, shaking his head. It was still loud enough in the room that he needed to raise his voice over the commotion of the crowd. “Follow me, you shithead.” and then Slit had his hand and was pulling him through the crowd once again.

They stumbled through the sand, tripping over war boys sprawled out on the ground. Polecats swayed from their perches above them, throwing their mugs of Rotgut to the air and screaming random obscenities. Nux laughed as it sloshed over rims and sprinkled down on them. It was chaos and he loved it.

He felt his feet leave the sand and step back onto stone, and realized that Slit intended to lead them to the bunks. They would have relative privacy there, not that Nux cared much who heard or saw anything at this point - he stopped to slam Slit up against the wall and ground against him, his head spinning. Slit groaned, tilting his head to the side to allow Nux better access to his throat.

“Can’t even wait can you?” Slit laughed, his voice low and throaty. It made goosebumps rise on Nux’s arms. He locked his fingers behind Slit’s head and bruised his mouth against his, frantic, their tongues fighting for dominance. Then finally, _yes,_ Slit’s hands were at his belt. He deftly undid the buckle and drew the zipper down deliberately slowly, grinning in the dark of the corridor.

“C’mon, Slit.” Nux whined. He could feel his legs shaking. Slits hands had stilled where they rested on the waist of his pants. The lust that raged through him left no patience for teasing and he bucked his hips forward. “why’d you stop?”

Slit was looking over Nux’s shoulder at something behind them, his eyes narrowed, mouth quirked up at the corners in an amused grin. He tilted his head to the side and slowly turned Nux in his arms. “Told ya.” he said, and Nux sucked in a breath.

Doof was standing in the corridor a few feet away from them. The front of his red jumper was open, displaying frighteningly pale flesh beneath. His surprisingly toned chest glistened with sweat from the exertions of playing for the last few hours and Nux could see exhaustion in his body language, though he hid it well.

“Hello.” he said softly, and Nux’s eyes widened. He had never heard the musician speak. He had never been this close to the strange man --who was so _tall_ \-- in his life, and his drug addled brain tried to make sense of why he would be here. His heart raced in his chest. Coma Doof! Right here, so close to them! He struggled with what to say, wondering briefly if they were even permitted to speak to him.

“Uh, hey.” he said lamely, and heard Slit snort behind him. He elbowed him roughly in the gut.

Doof’s head tilted and turned to the side, and it reminded Nux of a bird. He imagined that the man's senses would be extremely heightened due to being blind. Everyone speculated that that was why he was able to turn out such talented music.

“May I?” Doof asked, holding his hands up in front of him. Nux tried to see his face through the mask but could only see hints of skin here and there, too small to make anything out. “touch your face, that is.” he laughed softly, the sound lilting and pleasant. Not at all the harsh, rough voice Nux imagined he’d have.

Slit shoved him forward and Nux shot him a glare. “Y-yeah, sure.” he stammered, suddenly flushing deep under his war clay. Being this close to the guitarist was surreal, something he never imagined would happen. Unbidden, the conversations he’d overheard in the bunks flashed in his mind and he swallowed thickly, all at once nervous and aroused.

Doof stepped close and brought his hands slowly in front of him until they alighted on Nux’s face, gentle, searching. His fingers were exceedingly long and thin, calloused at the tips from years of guitar playing. They drifted over the scars on his cheeks, across the bridge of his nose, and then to his lips where they stilled, lingered, and Doof made a pleased sound in his throat.

“Lovely mods. Did you do them yourself, war boy?”

Nux shook his head against his fingertips. From behind him, Slit spoke; “I did ‘em.” he said proudly.

Doof turned toward the sound of Slits voice, head cocked. “Ah.” he said, and Nux could hear him smile behind the mask. “you do speak.” he moved his fingers down the column of Nux’s throat, trailing them feather light against his V8 scar. “these as well?”

“No.” Nux said, a tremor in his voice. This close, the intriguing scent of Doofs skin was impossible to ignore. “Did that myself.”

Doof turned toward Slit now. “And what about you?” he asked, his hands drifting from Nux’s chest across to Slit, sliding down over his arm to his side, down along his ribs until he found the stapled scars. “ _Oh,_ ” he sucked in a breath, sounding like he’d discovered a wonderful secret. “beautiful.”

Nux felt Slit twitch beside him, the hand on his hip squeezing tightly as Doofs fingers stroked the deep scars. “Should feel his face.” he found himself saying, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

“Should I?” Doof drawled, and Nux desperately wanted to slide his hands up under the strange waxen mask to pull it away, see the man behind this intoxicating voice. Everything about this encounter was bizarre and Nux still wasn’t sure if he was imagining the whole thing. How much Rotgut had he drank? How much Shine had Slit given him, anyway? One? Two? He watched, enthralled, as Doof dragged his fingers up Slit’s muscled chest. _Glory._

Slit was stone still, his eyes trained on Doof’s mask. A barely perceptible shudder rolled through him when Doofs fingers found his mouth. His lips parted, breath coming out shaky as Doof explored the three wicked staples on the left side of his face. “Yes, these are perfect.” he murmured. “very chrome.”

Slit wasn’t the type to say thank you but Nux knew him well enough to notice the way he leaned toward the musician, his eyes closing briefly, approval something he always sought but never admitted to. “And are these mods? Or did you find yourself with something _unexpectedly large_ in your mouth?”

Nux thought he was going to fall over, but Slit reigned himself in quickly, his sharp wit and sarcasm plain as day on his suddenly smirking face. “Nothins’ too big.” he said, and as Doof dipped the tip of his finger in between his lips, he bit down gently. “trust me.”

_Holy shit._

Nux stared, more turned on that he could ever remember being in his life. Nobody else had ever touched Slit like this. Slit, who for all the world presented himself as a feral animal, dangerous and cunning, unpredictable. It seemed to intrigue Doof, who laughed to himself much like a pup with a new toy. For a moment none of them spoke and Nux was afraid the spell had been broken. He looked over at Slit and saw his pulse hammering in his neck.

“I think,” Doof said at last, dropping his hands and taking a step back; “you boys should come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

In all the times he had imagined Doof’s room, Nux had never imagined this.

What he had imagined was something like a pit, devoid of sunlight and full of questionable items. Certainly not a bed, a real actual _mattress_ (Nux had never slept on one in his life) and a window that let in enough light to reach every inch of the room. A guitar very unlike the one Nux was used to seeing Doof play rested upright in the corner beside an overturned barrel. On top of the barrel was a lit oil lamp and a scattering of items that Nux desperately wanted to get a look at.

Doof walked in ahead of them and navigated the room with the ease of memory and routine. He stepped gracefully around the edge of the mattress that lay against the far wall, walking toward the window. He reached his hands out and, finding the ledge, hoisted himself up. Reclining against the backdrop of the sky, he turned toward the boys still standing in the doorway.

“Well? Come in, I don’t bite.” he said, “unless you ask nicely.”

Slit lingered by the doorway as Nux walked inside. He was chewing his lips, his eyes dark as he took in the room. His hands wouldn’t stop moving at his sides and he found himself absently stroking the stone wall, just needing to be touching something. The Shine was thick in his system now, his veins rivers of lust. 

“You as well, Slit.” Doof said. It wasn’t a question.

“When did I tell you my name?” Slit asked as he stepped into the room, walking toward Nux. _And how can you tell us apart when you’re blind?_

“I know you boys.” Doof said. “I know everything that goes on in Citadel. Things you wouldn’t believe.”

Nux and Slit shared a look. 

“It’s really not so complicated.” he said, laughing at their doubtful silence. “These walls speak if you know how to listen. And you two apparently….show promise.”

“Who said that?” Nux asked. He couldn’t stop the hope from rising within him, the thought of their Immortan hearing of their exploits on the road and praising them. 

“Enough questions.” Doof’s voice cut through the fantasy like a knife, stern and loud in the small room. He seemed to think better of his tone and made a soft noise behind the mask, an afterthought. With a whisper of movement he slid off the window ledge and stepped toward them, bringing his hands forward until they found Nux, and rested them gently on his shoulders. He brought his face close to Nux’s ear. 

“You enjoy your Lancer, don’t you?” he purred.

Nux went still under the guitarist's hands. He turned his head and looked at Slit out of the corner of his eye, his breathing quickening.

“He knows I do.” he answered carefully. At his side, his fingers curled in the air, seeking. “I make it pretty obvious.”

“Ah,” Doof smiled behind his mask, “and does he?”

Slit slipped his rough, calloused hand into Nux’s and wrapped his other around his hip. He stepped close until he was pressed up against Nux’s back, his face now inches from Doof’s as he answered, voice rough. “Yeah.” Doof nodded. _Yes, yes. Good._ “Show me.”

Not taking his eyes from the strange mask, Slit bent his mouth toward Nux’s neck and bit down, sucking a bright red circle into the skin. Nux cried out and ground back against him as Slit worried the flesh with his teeth, his dark eyes looking up at Doof from beneath his lashes, groaning around the mouthful. His mouth split into a smirk and he released Nux, laving his tongue over the small wound he’d opened. It was no worse than anything they’d dealt each other before. He took Nux’s jaw and, turning his face roughly, captured his mouth with his own.

“F-fuck, Slit.” Nux gasped as he released him. He watched as he brushed his thumb over a smear of blood at the corner of his mouth and sucked it off.

“Mmm.” Slit bent and laped at the blood again. The Shine made it glorious, so sweet. Better than Aqua Cola and Mothers Milk combined. He looked back up and saw Doof trailing his long, elegant fingers over his Driver’s chest and it brought a growl up from his belly.

His eyes drifted over Doof, past the sweat glistening on his neck down to his crotch where the fabric strained tight. “Taste him, Nux.” he breathed, commanding. The words left his mouth in a rush, the Shine swimming behind his eyes. Doof was still, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths at Slit’s words. Nux opened his mouth to say something and could only whine, breath hitching, and then Slit was putting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him to his knees.

Slit knelt on the floor behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing his mouth against his ear. He grinned darkly, his eyes flickering from Doof to Nux’s wide blue eyes. “Do it. Suck his cock.” his breath was hot and wet, “do it for me.”

Nux looked up at Doof from where he knelt on the stone, the oil lamp casting a warm glow over his face. The scars on his lips stood out in stark contrast, fine white lines. Doof gripped his face and his fingers danced across skin, stroking his jaw. “Yes. Taste me.” he murmured, and Nux’s eyes fluttered closed at the gentle sensation.

Slit was hypnotized. He’d never shared Nux with anyone. Doof was sliding his hands under the shoulders of his jumper, shrugging it off and pulling his arms out of it. Freed, he bent and pushed the fabric past his knees and Slit saw his cock. Like everything else about the man it was long and lean, ruddy and slightly curved at the top. He forced saliva into his suddenly dry throat, jaw working and fingers flexing into fists at his sides.

Doof loomed over Nux, his cock full and straining forward. “What do you want?” he asked, tilting Nux’s head up at a rough angle. His fingernails were pointed and dug into the skin of Nux’s cheeks.

“You.” Nux mumbled as Doof suddenly pressed his fingers inside his mouth. Slit watched, his hands resting on Nux’s shoulders, kneading and stroking.

“Good boy.” Doof gripped himself at the base and Nux leaned forward, swallowing him easily in one pull. The musician hissed, the sound garbled and scratchy through the mask. His hands shook and trembled at his side before settling on Nux’s head, sliding around the back of his skull.

Slit quickly undid his pants and shoved them roughly down his thighs, desperate to get his cock free as he watched. It was the most exquisite torture, seeing his Driver take another man right in front of him. Slit’s hand shook around his cock as he stroked himself eagerly, thighs trembling, breathing hard through clenched teeth. He watched the muscles in Doof’s abdomen twitch and contract as Nux worked him, his arms sliding up his legs to wrap around his ass, pulling him forward, unable to get enough.

Finally the whimpers from Nux became too much to take. Slit grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off of Doof’s cock. He released with a cry of surprise and turned to look up at Slit, his lips glistening and swollen. _Fuck, so chrome._ “Take it.” Slit rasped, cupping Nux by the back of his head. Nux smiled coyly and grasped him in one hand. “Jealous?” he licked a stripe up the underside of Slit’s cock.

“Nah, gonna lose my fuckin’ mind if you don’t start doin’ _somethin’_ though.”

Something, indeed. Nux eagerly went on work on Slit, cheeks hollowing around him as he sucked hard and deep. Grease stained hands groped blindly behind him and found Doof. Not missing a beat, he began to stroke Doof’s cock, turning from Slit to lick and suck and nibble, his knees digging painfully into the stone where he knelt between the two men. His own cock pushed tight against the fabric of his pants as he worked them in tandem, his jaw aching as spit and cum gathered at sloppily at the corners of his mouth.

“Nux, Nux. Holy... _fuck._ ” Slit whined, jerking as Doof brought his hands to his chest and dragged the nails down, leaving angry red lines just shy of bleeding. He growled, a primal sound as he watched Doof grab Nux by the jaw and squeeze, wringing a keening moan from him. Sweat trickled down the musicians concave chest, along smooth hairless skin shockingly pale against the shadows. “I’m going to come and you’re going to swallow it. All of it.” he hissed. Nux nodded frantically. Doof made a pleased sound and released his face, stroking the side of his cheek affectionately. “Such a good pet.” he whispered, and then he was pulling Nux hard onto his cock.

Slit watched, pumping himself into his fist. Nux was a wreck, the muscles in his back flexing as Doof gripped the back of his head and held him against his stomach, his cock buried to the hilt in the wet cavern of Nux’s throat. He eased him off slowly and Nux gasped, bowing forward, gagging. He recovered quickly and swiped his tongue across his lips, wiping his chin with a hand. Dreamily, lost in the haze of the Shine, he smiled up at Doof.

It was more than Slit could take.

“Get up.” he grabbed Nux by an arm and hauled him to his feet where he swayed unsteadily. He spun him and crushed his mouth to his, his hands flying to Nux’s pants where he made quick work of the belt and fly, his need a raging beast. Everywhere his hands could reach, he gripped flesh. Scratching, squeezing, kneading.

“ _Please._ ” Nux whimpered and Slit sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting roughly. Turning him again he knelt, pulling his pants down as he did. They pooled around his boots and Slit bit and nipped at the back of his knees, his hands sliding fast and rough up his legs. “Bend over.” he ordered, and Nux sank to all fours, chest heaving.

“ _Slit…!_ ” Nux cried out as Slit spread him and licked, his tongue hot where it pressed and pushed against him. Doof sank to his knees, leaning back on his haunches to stroke himself, head tilting to the side as he listened. Slit was all sweat and muscle and danger, rippling over Nux as he licked a broad stripe from his ass all the way up his back, stopping between his shoulderblades and biting. He rocked against Nux, his face pressed to the side against sweaty skin, cock sliding wetly between his cheeks.

“Take him.” Doof’s voice was hoarse. He sat up, kneeling, and Nux’s mouth dropped open obediently.

Just as Doof slid his cock in between Nux’s scarred lips, Slit pushed himself in, slowly. Nux cried out around Doof’s cock and his eyes fluttered closed as he wavered on the threshold between pain and pleasure. “Yes, _yes._ ” Doof panted, cupping Nux’s jaw with both hands, as Slit began to thrust forward. Slit was the Driver now, and he navigated the map of Nux’s body with well travelled ease.

“C’mere.” Slit gripped Nux’s arm and twisted it behind his back, letting Doof hold him steady as he took the other and crossed them at the wrists. Holding them tightly, he set a rhythm, their hips smacking sharp against each other, the sound mingling with Nux’s groans and Doof’s sharp breathing. 

“ _Shit._ ” Doof bit out, his body tensing and stilling as Slit continued to piston in and out. He watched long fingers dig crescents into the soft flesh of Nux’s shoulders as Doof came, his head thrown back, Nux jolting against him from the force of Slit’s thrusts, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thick ropes of the guitarist's cum.

It was all Slit could handle - he slammed against him, holding him still, his head bowing forward against Nux’s sweat slicked skin. He trembled, gulping huge mouthfuls of air as he came, thighs straining forward and toes curling in his boots. Distantly he heard Nux gasp and swallow wetly and then he was pulling out, watching viscous white liquid dribble down Nux’s thighs, and he collapsed backward on the stone.

It was a while before anyone spoke. Slit had an arm thrown over his face and he cracked an eye open at the sound. “Eh?” he struggled against the mix of sleepy euphoria and Shine, the combination of Rotgut and exhaustion doing battle in his system.

“Come here.” it was Doof. Slit struggled to a sitting position, vision bleary and head swimming. Doof was on the mattress in the corner of the room, his jumper discarded and crumpled on the floor. His nudity was a stark contrast to the mask, which Slit knew he never removed. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked, trying to focus. Doof patted the mattress beside him.

“Nuts. Get up.” Slit kicked off his boots and pants and stumbled over to where Nux was lying. He helped the driver to his feet and Nux steadied himself against him with an arm, shucking off his boots. He stepped on a pant leg and pulled, slipping out of them. Together they walked toward the mattress where Doof was now laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

“You sure…?” Nux was hesitant, trying not to seem too eager at the opportunity for a soft bed. Doof laughed softly. “Too used to sleeping on stone, war boy?”

Nux climbed over Doof and settled beside him, unwilling to give up the invitation. Slit hesitated only a moment before sitting down on the edge and swinging his legs over, the mattress dipping under his weight. Doof lay between them, his chest rising and falling easily as he eased toward sleep. 

“Well, shit.” Slit grumbled, and very slowly, he inched forward until he was pressed against Doof’s side. When he didn’t react, Nux did the same, and they draped their arms across his stomach.

Slit closed his eyes and leaned his head on Doof’s chest, his breath fanning out against surprisingly soft skin. He shifted against him and pressed closer against the chill of the deepening night. He could see Nux’s face where he lay against Doof’s other side, cheek pressed to clavicle. Their eyes met over the musician’s chest and a grin stole over Nux’s face.

“Can you believe this?” he whispered, and Slit had to strain to hear him over the wind outside. Shadows flickered across his face from the light of the oil lamp.

“Shut up.” Slit whispered back at him, though the same incredulous thought was running through his mind. Two war boys, here, in Coma Doof’s room. _Sleeping beside him_. Nobody was going to believe them.

Reading his mind, Nux frowned. “You think anyone’ll believe us?”

“Nuts, _shut the fuck up.”_

“Yes.” Doof spoke, startling them. “Shut the fuck up, indeed. Don’t make me regret this.” and he shifted, an arm draping over Slit’s shoulders, twisting slightly to toss a leg over Nux. The two boys stilled, tense, expecting to be kicked out and sent back to their bunk, but the moment passed and they relaxed against him once more. Slit shot Nux a look and closed his eyes, mind already beginning to drift. Nights were cold at Citadel and life was tough, you took comfort where you could find it.

Just before he drifted into sleep, he felt Nux’s hand close over his where it lay against Doof’s stomach. Yes, nights were cold and life was tough, but sometimes it surprised you.

He squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support, your reviews mean the world to this pervert! :D Ha!


End file.
